A plug connector including a first plug matable with a second plug to electrically connect elements of the first plug and second plug is generally known. A securing device of the plug connector mechanically secures the connection of the first plug and the second plug.
In some applications of plug connectors, in particular in electric vehicles, vibration can stress the connection of the first plug and the second plug. Because electric vehicles are powered by high-voltage current, a secure and enduring connection between the first plug and the second plug must be ensured. Moreover, basic manufacturing conditions require that parts which are to be joined particularly in the automotive industry are joined to each other reliably and as error-free as possible. Faulty connections within the context of manufacturing can lead to the failure of the vehicle and to dissatisfaction from the vehicle owner.